


The Pact

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With prom approaching, Betty and Veronica are pretty sure that Archie won't be able to decide between them, so Betty thinks they should decide for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pact

“You know, Archie is never going to be able to decide which of us to ask to prom,” Betty began.

“Hmph,” Veronica huffed, admiring herself in the full length mirror as she tried on the fourth of several new dresses. “Wait till he gets a load of me in this one. Sorry Bettykins, but you won't stand a chance, and neither will Archie.”

Betty studied Veronica for a moment. Yes, she had to admit, Veronica looked amazing in that dress. But then again, she _always_ looked stunning. Before Betty could formulate a coherent response, Veronica stepped back into her massive walk-in closet and emerged in another dress, this one a stunning shade of purple that looked gorgeous, and quite striking, with Ronnie's dark hair.

“Oh my, that would be perfect for the dance… _if_ you end up getting a date, that is,” Betty sighed.

“Oh, Betty dear, I wouldn't wear _this_ thing to the prom,” Veronica replied. “I'm merely selecting an outfit for my date with Archie this Saturday. And when he sees me he'll be unable to resist asking me to accompany him.”

Betty, who was sitting backwards in Veronica's desk chair, rolled her eyes. She admired many things about Veronica, her confidence up near the top of the list, but she didn't like being made to feel like a default second choice.

“He could ask _me_ , you know,” Betty ventured, tapping her hands on the chair's back. “I've got a couple of dresses that he might find highly inspirational.”

Veronica looked at Betty through the mirror without even bothering to turn around. Even if the mirror had not been there, her condescending attitude would have been apparent by her tone of voice. “Of _course_ you do, Betty dear. And Archiekins would be lucky to have you.”

Betty furrowed her brows. “He would!”

Veronica slipped silently back into her walk in closet and returned wearing the indigo colored sheath dress she had been wearing before she started modeling her new things. She stood in front of Betty, the smooth creamy skin of her back and a lacy black bra exposed, and commanded, “Zip me.”

Betty sighed, and her hand delicately brushed along Veronica's skin as she quickly pulled the zipper up.

“I never meant to imply...” Veronica began. “I _do_ think that you're very good competition. The only girl I've ever known who could keep up with me.”

Betty looked up and smiled softly, and she could see through the mirror that Veronica had a bit of a blush going. While Veronica was definitely the most confident person Betty knew, and very bold to boot, she had this certain demure side. She didn't expose it often, but Betty found it endearing… and a bit alluring.

Veronica sat on her bed, composing herself quickly, and went on, “You know, if Archie does ask me to the prom… _when_ he asks me, I mean… I'll make sure he saves a dance for you. I'll even save one for you myself.”

“Because what are friends for?” Betty asked, smiling.

Veronica's red lips curved into a playful smile. “That's what I always say.”

An idea was occurring to Betty… one that had been in the back of her mind for some time, but she was only now embracing it. But how could she make it sound appealing to Veronica? That was the real trick.

“Say, Ronnie,” she began casually. “You know how we're always saying how we should fight less over Archie? Do things more peaceably and save us both some time?”

Veronica nodded. “Of course.”

“Well… what do you say to making a pact that neither of us will go with him to prom, even if he asks?” Betty suggested casually. “I mean, we know he's struggling with a decision… maybe we oughta teach him to decide faster so we won't have to choose for him. That he won't like it when we do.” Then, leaning back for an attempt at an even more casual delivery, she went for the big punch. “Maybe we could even go together, just so we won't miss the fun.”

Veronica grinned. “Why, you little cat! That's brilliant. But… how do I know this isn't a trick?”

“A _trick_?” Betty asked, trying to suppress a frown. That wasn't what she wanted Veronica to think at all. “Why should I want to trick you?”

“Oh, come on,” Veronica replied. “You get me to agree to this little sisterhood pact of eternal friendship and then as soon as I tell Archie I can't let him take me, you throw yourself at him and leave me in the cold. No way, Betty dear.”

Betty sighed heavily. She should have known it was a long shot. Veronica wandered back to her closet and held another dress up to herself and studied her reflection in the mirror. This dress was a lovely shade of blue, but Veronica seemed dissatisfied with it.

“This would look much nicer on you,” Veronica said casually. “Why don't you take it?”

“I don't want a new hand-me-down dress, Ronnie,” Betty sighed. She had to bite her tongue to keep from adding, _I want a date_.

Veronica, however, somehow heard what Betty was too reserved to say. “You know, I really liked that plan of yours. But….”

Betty looked up at Veronica and studied her for a moment. “Things are easier as they are.”

“You still better save me a dance, and I'll do the same for you,” Veronica replied easily. “And take the dress… I'll just donate it to _another_ worthy charity if you don't want it.”

Betty shook her head but smiled in spite of how she felt. She did take the dress, though, and draped it across her lap as Veronica pawed through more of her ample wardrobe. Betty picked at a loose thread on the hem of the garment she held and tried to cheer herself up. She had tried, after all. She had been brave and confident… and even if it hadn't worked, she had given Veronica something to think about.

Maybe that was the approach… if she got Veronica thinking the right kind of thoughts, she might be more receptive next time. She might have to dig a little to get to the subject she needed, but Veronica herself would admit that all was fair in love and war… and this, as most things with her, was both.

“Ronnie?” Betty began innocently. “Do you remember when we used to practice kissing?” She tried to remain casual, because she needed to sound like this wasn't something she often thought about… like it was no big deal.

Veronica seemed to be trying to remain casual as well, but Betty could see she was a bit surprised by this turn in conversation. She was, however, a Lodge… an extremely proud person, so she didn't bother to deny it. “Do you remember when we promised never to bring it up again?'

Betty smiled coyly and raised an eyebrow. “Do you also remember that it was your idea? Every time.”

“Yes,” Veronica sighed. “I do remember.”

“It was a long time ago, though,” Betty went on. “Not important now.”

Veronica turned and looked at Betty. “I know what you're trying to do, you know. You're trying to get to me, Betty Cooper.”

Betty smiled. “Is it working?”

“Well… it is about time we taught Archie a good lesson about how he treats us,” Veronica conceded. “But that doesn't mean you're getting your way...”

Betty cocked her head playfully, innocently. “Then who _will_ you be going with? Reggie? Or Jughead, maybe. I'm sure _he_ doesn't have a date.”

“Betty Cooper!” Veronica exclaimed, turning to face her. Her hands were on her hips, and she had a bit of a flush from her annoyance. It was quite becoming. “You honestly have the nerve to ask me to prom and then try to foist Jughead on me when I don't leap to say yes right away?”

“ _Yes_?” Betty asked cheerfully. “You'll go with me?”

Veronica smiled. “We'll have to start shopping tomorrow. We'll both need new dresses… something sexy for me, something pretty for you… coordinating colors. And new shoes. I know you don't have anything suitable.”

Betty hopped up and hugged Veronica from behind. “Oh, Ronnie! This is going to be the absolute best… you'll see.”

“Of _course_ it will be,” Veronica said confidently. “You're going with _me_.”

And Betty smiled to herself because that was what she had been counting on all along.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Betty & Veronica fic and my first Archie universe fic. I hope the characterization felt okay here. =)


End file.
